Sketch Pad Wiki:Requests for adminship
Editors may use this page to nominate other editors or themselves for adminship. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Things to consider before nominating Before nominating an editor, you should think about the following: * Does this editor want to become an administrator? * What would this editor do as an administrator? * Has this editor been a member for long, and are they familiar with policies? * Has this editor made significant contributions? * How well does this editor handle conflicts? * Has this editor been banned or blocked, or caused trouble before? * Does this editor get involved in community discussions, such as the ones at ? Generally, it is good etiquette to ask an editor before nominating them for adminship, since it lets them know that they may be nominated, and allows them to decline the offer - there are editors who do not want to be administrators, for any of a variety of reasons. Before nominating yourself, you should think about the following as well as the above. * There have been thousands of editors on this site, but only about twenty of them are administrators. Plenty of useful editors are not administrators, and plenty of work can be done without using the administrator tools. * Why do you want to become an administrator? Adminship is not a status symbol, but just an extra set of tools that allow certain types of work to be more easily performed. * Should you wait for someone else to nominate you? If you are nominating someone for a second time, you may want to wait several months and look over how much that user has changed in that time. Process To be nominated, an editor must have an account and must not currently be banned. Other than that, there is no minimum requirement, although editors are advised to consider the items in the above section before nominating themselves or others. Pass RfA requirements In order for a user to pass an RfA, they have to get 51% or more of supports, the admins will count the number of votes to ensure that the user gets that amount or percentage of that support; A bureaucrat will close the RfA once the amount of support required is acquired. If that percent is not acquired, the user will fail the RfA and it will be immediately archived. Required voting time The required voting time will be 1 week's length, this means that the user has one week to get the required support. If no one votes with in that time, there'll be 3 extra days to get the support that is required. Create a page using the below createbox. After that, other editors will comment on whether they believe the editor should be an administrator or not. Editors may also ask the candidate questions. There is no exact time for how long a request will be open, but it should be about two to three weeks. By that time, a bureaucrat will review the nomination and determine based on the discussion if the user will be given administrator access. If it is obvious that an editor does not have the community's approval to become an administrator, the discussion may be closed earlier or by an administrator. The decision is not simply based on the number of votes, though a good rule of thumb is that candidates should typically have much higher than 50% support. Rather, the result is mostly determined based on the reasoning provided by editors when they support or oppose a nomination, and any comments with a strong rationale thus receive more weight than simple "Support"/"Oppose" comments. Other than that, any editor in good standing, including unregistered editors, may comment on any nomination. Nominate a candidate Replace "Name" with the name of the candidate. If the candidate has been nominated before, replace "1" with the number of the current nomination. Do not use this page to nominate someone for a chat moderator. prefix=Project:Requests for adminship/ preload=Template:RFA/preload default=1/Name buttonlabel=Nominate width=40 Remove the arrows and the instructions inside them, replacing them with what the instructions say. Current requests You might need to refresh this page to see new requests or remove old requests. Do not manually add requests to this list. Please use the above createbox. To add your vote, please click on the user's page to go to their nomination. Old requests Admins or Bureaucrats can close RfAs and RfBs and put them here. Inactive Policy Administrators/Bureaucrats that are inactive for 3+ months will be demoted. It has not been decided whether instant reinstatement will occur or if users will have to do an RfA/RfB again. This will depend on the situation. Contact a Bureaucrat that can be seen so they can decide whether reinstatement will occur for that certain user. Demotion for misuse Demotions for misuse/abuse of these tools will be decided by the community, however, whether-or-not the user gets blocked will be a discussion consensus by the current administration. For example, if someone was to block and/or ban a user from the wiki for no reason, that user can be demoted by a request that can be made at and then be decided by the community, however, if an administrator and/or bureaucrat vandalizes the wiki, that may be be instant demotion and block without a community consensus. Bear in mind that these are tools and not something you can play around with, that is what test wikis are for. And that these tools can harm the wiki if misused. Please read this before you nominate someone so you are sure that they will not misuse these tools.